


It's Alright

by VelvetDweams



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, He's only mentioned though, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Murder, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo is being mind-controlled, Ranboo is not okay, Suicidal Thoughts, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo thinks Tommy is still alive, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], denial of loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDweams/pseuds/VelvetDweams
Summary: Tubbo looks at the blood coating his hands, staining his shirt. He wonders if he could have avoided this. It's too late for regrets, though, for his skin will always be stained in blood, no matter how many times he scrubs it till it turns red and raw under the scalding hot water
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> lol what do you mean tommy is dead?? lololol anyways here's a fic! I'm coping! 
> 
> also if there are any mistakes im so sorry 
> 
> a n e ways how we feeling?

Tubbo wakes up alone.

That doesn't surprise him. 

Ranboo had a hard time sleeping as well, getting up most nights for different things. It didn't bother Tubbo all that much since Tommy does the same thing. 

The teen sits up, rubbing his eyes. He doesn't bother checking the clock as he slowly makes his way downstairs. 

"Ranboo?" he calls out, lighting a lantern, "Where are you at?" 

He's met with silence, overwhelming and utterly suffocating silence. 

"Ranboo?" he moves about the house now, checking downstairs for him. The villagers were quiet, sleeping, but Ranboo wasn't there. Tubbo lets out a small huff, climbing back up the latter. Where the hell was he? 

The door is slammed open, and Tubbo jumps a little too hard as he swivels around on his feet. He doesn't notice that he's pulled the sword from his inventory until he's pointing it at Ranboo.

... That's weird. Why would Tubbo still sleep with a weapon so close by? He was safe now. Dream was locked in prison, far from them. He was safe because that's what he's told himself. Nobody would hurt him. Or Tommy. Or Ranboo. Or any of them again. He was safe, yet, he didn't feel so safe. 

"My beloved?" Tubbo says, nervously laughing as he lowers the sword just a little. He doesn't like how stiff and tense the other was, how he was silent and just staring. "C'mon, big man... You're starting to freak me out now." 

He flinches - why does he flinch? - away from Ranboo as enderman reaches out for him with his hand. He cups Tubbo's cheek, thumb running over scarred and exposed flesh. And the horned boy looks up at his husband. 

It's the worst move he could have made in this situation, but he just wanted comfort from the other. 

He can't move. He can't tear his gaze away from those eyes that were burning holes into him. Any other day, he'd love to make eye-contact with the enderman. It was special. Neither boys particularly loved eye-contact, but somehow, they could look each other in the face. It was special.

Why was Tubbo trembling? 

Why was he thinking about how he looked Technoblade in the face that day, begging him not to kill in a soft plea. That had been the last day he'd look another person in the eyes besides for Tommy. But Ranboo wasn't going to hurt him. He wasn't Technoblade. 

"Tubbo," Ranboo murmurs, his voice unusual. It came out in garbled noises, similar to an actual enderman's tone, "I don't... Want to hurt you." 

He tries to quell his shaking, to move his hands up and hold Ranboo's. He wants to smile and reassure him that he wouldn't hurt him. His body still can't move, he still can't break eye contact, and there's a small sob bubbling up in his throat. 

This must be the enderwalking state that Ranboo had mentioned before. Where he wasn't in control of himself. Where Ranboo wasn't  _ Ranboo.  _ So, even if Ranboo didn't want to hurt Tubbo, the other side would very much do so. 

"I'm tired," Ranboo grumbles, leaning down. He's so slouched over it might have been funnier in a different situation, "The voice- It's too loud. I want it to stop. Please... Please make it stop. I don't want to hurt... You. I don't want to hurt anybody." His hand that was holding Tubbo's cheek sneaks back, gripping the brunette and honey blonde locks in his fist as he pushes their foreheads together in a bittersweet gesture. 

He hears the sound of netherite, knowing that the enderman has pulled out his sword. Once more, Ranboo is slowly losing control of himself. In a few seconds, Tubbo would be dead on the floor. 

The last few bits of L'manberg would finally be gone. 

Dream's revenge would be complete. 

The horned hybrid is almost content to just let it happen.

He'll finally be at peace. He'll finally be able to join Wilbur and Tommy, and they can be in the afterlife together. 

So why, when Ranboo finally breaks eye-contact with him, when he had titled Tubbo's head back just a little for a clean kill... Why does the boy find himself defending himself, knocking Ranboo away, and untangling his hands from his hair? 

He holds the sword in front of him again, staring down at Ranboo's feet, hands, anywhere but his face. He couldn't look at his face again. Couldn't meet those eyes he found fucking comfort in.

Ranboo attacks, Tubbo defends. Chairs and tables are turned over, slashed through. That's alright, Tubbo thinks. The furniture was pretty ugly anyway. It was a good excuse to replace it. 

It's just that too bad when the horned hybrid finally gets the upper hand, somehow knocking the sword from Ranboo's hand and listening as it goes clattering against the ground, he is disarmed only a few seconds after.

It's an unfair fist-fight after that. Tubbo is strong for his age, but this Ranboo was stronger. A well-aimed punch to his gut makes him double over, and from there, the fight spirals out of control. 

He's sent flat onto his back, Ranboo sitting on top of him. 

Will he get beat to death like Tommy was? What a way to go. 

No, he supposes he won't, because Ranboo finds some self-restraint in only hitting him a few times in the face before going to wrap his hands around the other's throat. 

He resists, clawing and trying to struggle away. 

Tubbo doesn't understand why his body is reacting this way, though. Honestly, he's a bit okay with this. At least it would be at the hands of Ranboo and not Dream. 

But at the time, he had been dying for Tommy. 

This time, he'd be dying for no reason because Tommy isn't around anymore. No- No, that's not right. Tommy was still in prison with Dream, sure, but he was fine. He was going to be released soon. That's why Tubbo is fighting for his life right now. That's why he is trying to ignore the teardrops splattering onto his cheeks from the boy above him.

He couldn't die. 

Tubbo hands grip a handle of a sword that he doesn't really know if it's his or Ranboo's, but it doesn't really matter because either one would have still pierced through his gut, ripping through cloth and splattering red and green blood onto him. 

_ Ranboo's blood. _

He feels sick as the pressure around his throat slowly disappears.

"Tubbo... Tubbo... It hurts," Ranboo whimpers, the enderwalk state starting to wear off. The him that Tubbo knew. 

"I know," Tubbo whispers, and he does know. He knows more than most what death feels like, "And I'm sorry." 

"Ha... It's alright. I'm glad I didn't kill you-" Ranboo spits up blood, slouching forward and impaling himself more on the sword with a pained noise. Tubbo doesn't really want to move. He feels frozen in place. And if he moves, he'll see his hands that are stained red and green. He doesn't think he could handle that. But he does anyway. He yanks the sword back out, dropping it from his grasp as it clatters against the ground. As if the very metal burned his skin. Ranboo has collapsed on top of him, clinging onto his shirt, clinging to some form of warmth. 

He knows he's going to die. 

Tubbo wishes he could have made it easier for Ranboo. 

"I... I don't know how to stop Dream from controlling me." 

"I know." 

"I didn't want to hurt you." 

"I know." 

Tubbo is pinned underneath the boy, unable to move. He doesn't think he could even if he wanted to. He should, though. There were health pots down below. If he was quick enough, he could fetch one. Nurse Ranboo back to health. It was possible. 

"I'm sorry about Tommy too," he whispers. 

Tubbo's hands find Ranboo's hair, and he threads his fingers through it. He was trying to comfort both him and Ranboo. He doesn't know how well it's working. 

"It wasn't your fault," the boy says, voice cracking. 

He feels his shirt slowly becoming wet with blood, and he thinks they should move before they're both lying in a puddle of blood, but again, neither move.

"I'm going to forget about this when I wake up..." 

"Yea, probably," Tubbo lets out a humorless laugh, "But that's alright." 

"It's not- You'll remember that I-" 

"It's fine, My Beloved," Tubbo hushes, "Really. Tomorrow, we can wake up nice and early. Maybe I'll surprise you with a breakfast. After eating, we could head to the Bee 'n Boo hotel and continue working on it. Then-" he breaks off, letting out a quiet sob, "Then, we can go to the prison. We can mess around until Sam force is forced to let Tommy out. It can be us three, well four if we include Micheal."

"Dandelion... Tommy is- Tommy is de-" 

"No," Tubbo cuts him off, "Please... Let me have this... You're literally dying in my fucking arms right now- Please. I just need something to go right for once." 

Ranboo lets out a breathy sob that might have been laughter if it weren't for the wince he let out straight afterward. 

"Alright... Yeah, we'll force Sam to let Tommy out. We'll egg his hotel to show that ours is superior-" 

"Mhm, and we'll be at his big opening, and he'll be at ours. We'll have a friendly rivalry. We'll have so much fun again. Like we used to. Won't we, My Beloved?" 

"Can... Can you look at me?" 

And Tubbo does. He meets Ranboo's gaze once more. He's smiling, tears running down his cheeks, and oh god- He must be in so much pain as the tears burn his skin. Tubbo would move his hands to wipe them away, but they're silk with blood. 

"I love you so much, My Dandelion. I love you..." 

Ranboo's head collapses back onto Tubbo's chest. 

"I love you too," he responds, "I love you so much... I... Please don't go... I'm sorry. Please..." 

"My mind's so quiet..." 

The other has gone still. 

"Ranboo?" 

Tubbo grips the cloth of his shirt, panic fluttering in his chest.

"Ranboo, please answer me. Ranboo, please- I'm so sorry- My Beloved, My Boo- Just-... Please don't leave me too." 

_ Ranboo was slain by Tubbo_ _

He sobs loudly, the body slowly disappearing. The respawn for a true death was slow. It was slow and painful and full of suffering. And even when the body is gone, Tubbo doesn't move from his spot. He knows Ranboo is sleeping soundly upstairs now, unaware of what just went down. Would be unaware if his memory failed him. 

Tubbo knows he should go up there and join him, but he doesn't.

" _ It's alright,"  _ he tells himself.

Everything is wrong.

He rolls onto his side, crying as he brings his knees up to his chest. 

Tommy was dead.

His hands were stained with more than just Ranboo's blood. 

It was never going to be the same again. 

Why did he even fight back? 

There was no point without Tommy.

_ "It's alright," _ he repeats.

Who was he without Tommy? 

He was nothing without Tommy. 

Nothing was ever going to be okay again.

His own husband tried to kill him.

He killed Ranboo. 

" _ It's alright,"  _ he whispers, choking on a sob.

He killed Ranboo. And Tommy was dead. 

Tubbo was so tired. He just wants to sleep forever and never wake up again. 

It's alright. It has to be. Because if everything is alright, he can sleep well. Finally, he can get a goodnight's rest. 

_ It's alright.  _

He can't wait to talk to Tommy soon. He can't wait to see Ranboo's smiling face in the morning... Because everything was alright. And it if wasn't, he thinks he might just die.

\---

Ranboo wakes up without Tubbo next to him. 

That didn't happen often. Tubbo tried to stay in bed with Ranboo as much as he could lately. 

He rubs his forehead, feeling pain and aching everywhere. His head feels like somebody shoved it full of cotton. But he couldn't stay in bed worrying about that. Ranboo needed to check up on Tubbo. 

He climbs down the latter and is greeted by a cheerful Tubbo who seems to be washing something. Tubbo is smiling, saying something to him, but he doesn't even spare him a single glance. Not even when he walks over to the hybrid, sliding his arms around his waist and resting his chin on top of other's head.

"What... What are you doing?" 

Now that he looks closer, he sees that Tubbo isn't washing anything. He just has - what looks to be - piping hot water running down his fingers. He was also furiously scrubbing as if trying to get rid of something that Ranboo couldn't see. 

"Washing my hands, big man. What does it look like?" 

"Yeah, but- They look clean to me." 

Tubbo shakes his head, keeping his eyes locked onto his hands. Maybe he could scratch away the feeling of blood off of them. It just doesn't seem to be going away no matter how many times he's washed them, though. That scares him.

"No. My hands are still dirty." 

"Tubbo-" 

"I have to clean them. When Tommy finally comes over again, he's going to be clingy as hell and wanting to hold my hand. I can't stain his hands red too. He'll complain about it." 

Tubbo hands were blistered and red. Ranboo felt too uncomfortable to let this continue. That's why he yanks Tubbo away from the scalding hot water, turning the boy to face him as he steps back.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Tubbo asks before he can say anything, watching as the water drips off his hands and onto the floor. 

"No... Tubbo, what happened?" 

He's panicking now, wondering if this reaction was because of something he did. Because why else- 

"I killed you, Ranboo," he says, that smile glued to his face, his eyes hidden behind the bangs he'd grown out so he wouldn't have to look other people in the eyes. 

Ranboo freezes. That wasn't what he was expecting to come from his husband's mouth.

_ Everything's alright.  _


End file.
